La fille du samedi soir
by Billy Stone
Summary: Ils m'appelaient l'amante du samedi soir. Je préfère me nommer la Délaissée. J'ai eu l'honneur de voir vivre un ange. Mais il n'y a plus d'ange, et moi je ne suis plus rien. Juste la fille du samedi soir, qui trône dans un bar sans nom, dans un bar sans âge.


Je sais que j'ai dis que je ne reviendrais pas, mais ce soir je me sens d'humeur à vous rouvrir mon monde.

Voici un OS qui date de juin dernier. Je me lance sur le forum Harry Potter. Mention du forum Naruto avec le couple Naru/Sasu, que voulez-vous, dur de quitter ses origines.

**Titre:** Hermione, la fille du samedi soir

**Auteur: **Billy Stone

**Bêta: ** Kimi-ebi

**Rating: **T

**Disclamer:** Rien à moi.

**Warning: ** yaoi, drogue, alcool, cigarettes, mention de viols sans description, une bonne dose de déprime.

**Couples: **Draco/?, Hermione/?, vague mention de Naru/Sasu

**A toi,**

Parce que ça fait tellement mal.

J'espère que tu ne m'oublis pas.

**B.S**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ils m'appelaient l'amante du samedi soir.

Je préfère me nommer la Délaissée.

Je me noie dans ma tasse de café noir, il est fort, trop fort. Son goût amer se répand dans ma bouche et j'en crève. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui.

Je me roule une Fleur du Pays car mon paquet de Gauloise est fini. Sur ce sol qu'on ne distingue même plus traînent moult fringues, mégots et cadavres de bouteilles. Et un verre de Stolichnaya pour la route. Mon amante translucide me brûle la gorge. Sur le sol, je contemple le cadavre de ma bien-aimée Absinthe. Dans mon verre une larme rit. Dans ma tasse un mégot se meurt. Je fume trop, je bois trop, je me drogue trop. Mais c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui.

L'amante du samedi soir.

J'étais une fille bien avant. Mais cette époque-là me semble être à des années lumières. J'étais une fille charmante. Une bosseuse, une intello, une miss-je-sais-tout. Avant je cachais mes rondeurs sous des pulls immenses et sans forme. Avant je souriais et riais à tout va. Avant, je n'avais pour amis que des anonymes de passage. Avant, tout le monde me prenait pour une vierge sans savoir la vérité. Tous pensaient que j'avais une famille parfaite.

Nul ne savait que je vivais l'enfer.

Nul ne savait que je devais supporter un père incestueux, une mère catatonique et une sœur suicidée.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi mon frère a plongé dans la drogue.

Et nul ne savait combien j'étais seule.

A cette époque, j'étais déjà la Délaissée.

Mais il a fallu que je me perde le soir de Noël.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Je savais que le fantôme de cette sœur défunte m'attendait, je savais que l'inertie de ma mère me narguerait, je savais que mon père me prendrait pour sa femme.

Alors je suis sortie et j'ai marché dans la ville.

Et je me suis perdue.

Et comme ma vie n'était pas assez merdique, il a fallu que j'atterrisse là.

Là, c'est un bar. Un bar miteux. Un bar pourri.

Et dans ce bar, il y avait _lui_.

Un petit con aux cheveux blancs dont le mec était parti.

Parti parce qu'avec le dit petit con, il était violent. Parti parce que Tonton-Sirius lui avait promis une vie bien rangée. C'est cool d'avoir du fric à gogo et une nana conne à baiser.

Et depuis le petit con à la gueule d'ange déchu tient un bar. Depuis ce petit con rêve de lui.

Il l'a dans la peau. Il croit en ses promesses ; en ses mensonges. Il y croit dur comme fer, il y croit à en crever. Et il en crève.

Parce que ce n'est qu'un petit con.

C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir mon amante translucide, mon amante verte et mon amant brun. Stolichnaya, Absinthe et ce cher Jack Daniel's.

C'est lui qui m'a initiée aux Gauloises, aux Dunhill et à ma douce Fleur du Pays.

C'est lui qui m'a familiarisée avec cette chère Mary Jeanne, et tous ces amis. Cocaïne, ecstasy, LSD et héroïne sont devenus mes amis à leurs tours.

Et je n'en suis pas fière.

Par contre, mon goût pour le café, je le lui dois à lui.

Mais revenons-en à mon petit con, à ce soir de Noël. C'était il y a combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus. Un an, cinq ou bien dix ?

Dans ma tête, ce soir-là était hier.

Ce petit con avait un nom bizarre, comme Darco, Daco, ou un truc du genre. Un nom que je cherche toujours à oublier. Ce petit con avait des cheveux blancs et des putains d'yeux gris. Quand il m'a vue arriver, il m'a servi un verre, il m'a tracé un rail, il m'a filé une clope.

Un début parfait pour notre déchéante amitié.

Ce D-quelque-chose venait de la haute. Je me souviens de son nom de famille, Malfoy. Et comme sa famille était les méchants, on lui a appris à être un méchant.

Mais sa méchanceté faisait aussi vraie qu'une pièce de théâtre parlant d'un coq vert à pois rouges chantant de l'opéra à huit cens. Pourtant, tout le monde y a cru.

Malfoy...

Je l'ai aimé lui, putain ce que je l'ai aimé. Mais je ne l'ai pas aimé comme il le fallait. Nous aimions mal. Alors on a préféré rester amis, avec nos coucheries dans les toilettes et les cabines téléphoniques.

Il s'appelait Draco.

Je m'en souviens maintenant.

Alors que je commence à me rouler une clope, je remarque que ma feuille - et donc mon paquet - est vide. Shit. Je descends de mon tabouret et vais au tabac d'en face. Le marchand me dévisage et ce n'est qu'une fois rentrée que je comprends pourquoi. Je suis descendue à poil.  
Bah, pas grave. Je m'en fous à présent. Alors que je pars m'écraser dans mon canapé, mon téléphone sonne. Je ne le regarde que rapidement. It's again this son of bitch.

Don't care.

Mais malgré mon absence de réponse, ce connard ne désespère pas et persévère. Prise d'un élan de rage, j'envois valser mon cher ami le téléphone contre le mur d'en face.

Silence.

Perfect.

Revenons-en à mon petit con.

Permettez, avant je me roule une clope.

Il s'appelait Draco. Russe d'origine, il était venu se perdre à Paris comme tout étranger qui se respecte. Comme moi, j'étais anglaise. Mais mes parents, à la mort de ma sœur, avaient quitté leur amante pour se perdre en France.

No problem.

Je l'aime bien, cette chienne de France. Elle a de la place dans ses bras géants pour de gros cons tels que nous.

Draco avait cette classe que ne donnent que les origines aristocrates, les cheveux en épis et plutôt courts, il ne portait que des costumes faussement négligés et avait toujours un chapeau sur la tête. Il fumait des Gauloises, des Dunhill et cette chère Fleur du Pays. Il noircissait des pages entières d'insultes, de drogues, de coucheries, de violence, d'âme-sœur et de Muse parties. Draco côtoyait les pires extrêmes sans sourciller, frôlait le coma éthylique et l'overdose chaque jour.

Il ne sortait que le samedi soir, jour où son Harry Potter était parti. Il revenait avec des hommes, plus vieux ou plus jeunes.

Draco était cru, il parlait sans détour, et dans sa bouche les sarcasmes valaient de l'or.

Draco était beau.

Draco était déchu.

Draco était perdu.

Draco était magique.

Draco et moi avons bu et fumé toute la soirée. Il m'a raconté cette histoire de violence et de passion, ce petit con aux yeux trop verts. Il m'a raconté sa descente, sa perte, son atterrissage dans le milieu des putes, sa sortie, sa douleur, son obsession pour cet Harry Potter, et enfin l'ouverture de son bar.

Un bar que seuls les désespérés peuvent voir.

Parfait, c'est toujours plus drôle de rester entre cons.

Moi je lui ai parlé de cette famille disgusting, de cette dead-sister et de ce frère perdu on ne sait où, dans un monde mélangeant réel et psychédélique.

A quite cool family to summarize.

Et comme nous étions deux cons perchés, on s'est marrés toute la soirée et ça s'est fini dans son pieu.

Mais ce con n'aimait pas les femmes.

Il préférait les hommes.

Il préférait être pris.

J'ai été sa seule exception.

Et comme je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi, il m'a laissé la clef de son appart'.

C'est là qu'a commencé notre cohabitation.

C'est là qu'a commencé ma descente.

Don't care, I'm fine now.

On sortait, on buvait, on se shootait, on fumait, on déprimait, on couchait.

On était bien.

Putain de bien.

A faire nos merdes pour oublier le monde.

En fait, non, on n'était pas si bien que ça. On vivait dans une putain d'illusion. Et c'était mal. On foutait nos vies en l'air, et c'était mal. Mais on se sentait vivants.

Et ça, ça, c'était bien.

J'avais perdu tous ces kilos en trop, pour un corps maigre et décharné. J'avais enlevé ces pulls difformes pour des robes plus courtes les unes que les autres et des chaussures de plus en plus hautes. Je m'étais débarrassée de mon silence pour ouvrir ma gueule et dire ce que je pensais.

Je n'étais plus invisible, je n'étais plus délaissée.

J'étais hypnotisante, j'étais accompagnée.

On était bien, Draco et moi. Et puis avec tous ces cons attirés par nous tel un papillon par une flamme.

On était putain de bien.

Mais il a fallu qu'il débarque.

This fucking asshole.

Il me semble que c'était un an plus tard, car c'était Noël. Il est entré dans le bar, et tous l'ont fixé.

On n'avait jamais vu homme plus beau.

Et comme lui et moi étions deux esthètes perdus en pleine lumière, on s'est retrouvés dans l'ombre.

A vingt-trois heures, nous avons bu ensemble.

A minuit, nous avons fumé cette chère Mary Jeanne ensemble.

A une heure, nous avons attaqué Absinthe.

A trois heures, nous avons quitté le bar.

Ensemble.

A quatre heures, nous avons couché ensemble.

Et comme il était friqué, le lendemain il m'a emmené à Las Vegas.

A cinq heures, nous nous sommes mariés.

C'était rapide, c'était incompréhensible, c'était mal.

C'était magique.

Oui, magique.

Sauf que j'avais oublié de demander son nom.

Ce putain de nom dont je me souviendrai toujours.

A vingt-deux heures, il était entré dans le bar.

A vingt-deux heures, Draco s'était mis à pleurer.

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

A vingt-trois heures, il s'est mis à briser des verres.

A minuit, il enchaînait rail sur rail.

A une heure, il a commencé à casser des chaises.

A trois heures, il s'est mis à hurler et à proférer des insanités.

A quatre heures, il n'est pas rentré seul.

Draco, Draco.

Je suis désolée.

Je ne lui avais pas demandé son nom, trop obnubilée par sa prestance.

Draco. Mon Draco.

Nous sommes retournés à Paris.

Et est arrivée la remontée.

J'ai délaissé Draco et son bar, j'ai délaissé mes amantes et mon amant aux robes si belles. J'ai délaissé mes amis psychédéliques.

Ma vie n'a plus tourné qu'autour de lui. Lui. Dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Il me sortait dans les plus grandes fêtes, me présentait les Hommes les plus influents. Il me couvrait de cadeaux, d'or et d'argent.

Je l'aimais putain, oui je l'aimais. Même quand il me tapait dessus, même quand il me prenait à même le sol. J'étais intoxiquée. J'étais dépendante. Je l'aimais comme une dingue mais je n'ai jamais su aimer.

J'aime comme un avion qui se crashe, comme un train qui fonce dans un mur, comme un poing dans un visage, un couteau dans une peau.

Car c'est ainsi que lui m'aimait.

Putain, ce que je l'aimais ce con.

Putain, ce qu'il était beau this bastard.

Puis un jour, il m'a demandé où est-ce que j'habitais avant de venir vivre dans son immense manoir.

Et moi, comme je l'aimais, je le lui ai dit.

Je lui ai dit que je vivais dans l'appart' de Draco, je lui ai donné l'adresse.

Et lorsqu'il s'est éclipsé le soir pour une réunion d'affaires je n'ai pas trouvé ça bizarre.

Il est rentré tard cette nuit-là.

Puis il s'est absenté plusieurs fois de suite.

Puis il est parti une semaine.

Puis un mois.

Puis il a demandé le divorce.

On m'a éjectée de sa baraque et on m'a fait signer le contrat de divorce, dans lequel il était inscrit que je renonçais à l'argent qu'on me proposait. On me l'a fait signer un neuf millimètres sur la tempe.

D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert le nom de mon bientôt ex-mari.

Je suis retournée à l'appart' de Draco.

Il était beau mon petit con.

Il était très beau, en train de danser.

Il effectuait la plus belle danse de sa vie.

En avant, en arrière, à droite, à gauche, hop, je tourne, puis en avant, en arrière,...

Putain, il était beau.

En train de se balancer au bout d'une corde.

Je suis restée figée, puis j'ai couru. Avec le peu d'argent qui me restait, j'ai rejoint ma Mère Patrie.

L'Angleterre a accueilli à bras ouverts mes livres remplis d'insultes, de drogues, de coucheries, de violence, d'âme-soeur et de Muse parties.

Ils m'appelaient l'amante du samedi soir.

Car je ne sortais que le samedi. Le samedi.

En l'honneur de mon Draco. Samedi.

Le Noël durant lequel j'ai débarqué dans son bar était un samedi.

Le jour où son Harry Potter était parti ?

Un samedi.

Le jour où j'ai retrouvé mon petit con pendu ?

Un samedi.

Je me suis coupée les cheveux, je me suis percée les oreilles, la lèvre et la langue.

Je me suis tatouée mes fautes à l'encre sur ma peau.

J'ai ouvert un bar, portant le même nom que celui de mon con.

Ce bar s'appelait Le Bar, en France. Mon petit con avait toujours été imaginatif.

Mais tous le monde le surnommait Le Mangemort.

Parce que ceux qui s'y trouvaient attendaient que la Mort les mange.

Le samedi, je sortais dans les rues de Londres. Je me trouvais un homme, une femme, un vieux, un jeune. J'allais chez eux. Je partais à minuit.

Ils m'appelaient l'amante du samedi soir.

Un an plus tard, j'ai découvert que Harry Potter avait succombé dans le crash d'un avion il y a cinq ans.

L'avion était en direction de Paris.

Sur lui, les forces de l'ordre avaient retrouvé l'adresse d'un bar.

Peu avant de partir, il avait tout plaqué. Sa famille, sa vie, sa femme, son oncle, son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui s'était approprié la mission de prévenir ce Draco qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

...

Je suis seule à présent. J'hante les rues de Londres, tel un fantôme en quête de celui qui l'a quitté.

J'ai retrouvé mes amantes et mon amant aux robes si particulières.

Mes amis psychédéliques ont été ravis de mon retour.

Dunhill, Gauloises et Fleur du pays m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts.

J'ai publié quelques livres, puis je me suis retranchée dans cet appart' miteux. Et depuis this son of bitch d'éditeur m'harcèle pour un nouveau roman qui ne viendra pas.

J'ai retrouvé mon frère, retourné en Angleterre, avec une femme et des enfants. Il m'a fermé la porte au nez en me voyant sur le seuil.

Il n'y aura pas d'autres livres.

Car je suis seule. Délaissée par ma Muse aux cheveux blancs, je brille de désespoir, et je me meurs d'une passion inassouvie. Je crève des mensonges qu'un homme m'a dit. Je crève de l'absence de celui que j'ai aimé et qui est parti pour une nouvelle vie, avec du fric et une femme conne à baiser.

J'ai perdu vingt kilos de plus et m'envole au grès du vent. Je ne mets plus de robe ni de chaussures aux talons exorbitants. Je reste en sous-vêtements toute la journée. Je me suis teint les cheveux en blanc et je porte des lentilles grises. Dès qu'ils repoussent, je les coupe. Je bande ma poitrine lorsque je sors, et je m'habille d'un costard faussement négligé. Un chapeau toujours vissé sur ma tête, ce ne sont que sarcasmes qui sortent de ma bouche. Je fume des Gauloises, des Dunhill et cette chère Fleur du Pays. Je côtoie les pires extrêmes sans sourciller, frôlant les comas éthyliques et les overdoses chaque jour. Je parle crûment, énonçant sans détour le fond de ma pensée.

Mais je ne suis pas belle comme l'était Draco.

Je ne suis pas déchu comme l'était Draco.

Je ne suis pas perdue comme l'était Draco.

Je ne suis pas magique comme l'était Draco.

Tout simplement car je ne suis pas Draco.

Et je vis dans l'ombre d'une Muse décédée.

Dans l'absence de l'homme aimé...

_Ils m'appellent l'Amante du samedi soir._

_Je préfère me nommer la Délaissée._

_Mais vous, _

_Je vous en prie,_

_Appelez-moi _

_Hermione Granger._

_Appelez-moi_

_Hermione Weasley._

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Un gamin à la peau blanche et aux yeux et cheveux noirs entre dans mon bar.

Je lui offre un verre, lui trace un rail et lui tend une clope.

Il se met à me raconter l'histoire de l'homme blond aux putains d'yeux trop bleus qui l'a abandonné pour une vie bien rangée, car quand il était avec lui ce petit con de Naruto lui tapait trop dessus. Son parrain lui à proposé une nouvelle vie. C'est cool d'avoir du fric à gogo et une nana conne à baiser.

On boit et fume toute la soirée, avant de finir dans mon lit.

Je lui donne la clef de mon appart'.

Il me dit qu'il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.

It's just an eternal circle. (?)

* * *

Voilà... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Je ne pensais pas revenir...

Je refais mes premiers pas et je suis honteuse.

J'espère que ce texte ne vous aura pas trop déçu.

Billy.


End file.
